Masters of Their Craft
by GearMo
Summary: Some mammals make good farmers, some make good cops, and some make great robbers. Join this adventure as you see my OCs screw around robbing mammals blind while the famous cop duo chases them across the city.


The air was chilly as a blonde husky-mutt jogged through the Marshlands of the Rainforest district. He was in a more musty and foggy part of the district leading to the "Swamp Dock" where breeds marsh mammals found some simple jobs away from the more crowded parts of the city of Zootopia. The dog wore an orange bandana around his neck some black cargo pants and a white t-shirt. He wore a hand-me-down leather duster to avoid the cold and slowed down to a walk as he came to a run down looking warehouse. His hot breath came out in puffs and showed in little moonlight that managed to break through the fog. He came up to a keypad by a door with a rusted iron handle and put in a code.

After a few seconds he was met with a gravely sounding voice that came from the speaker of keypad "Who the hell comes to my shop at three-forty-five in the fucking morning?"

Shaking his head the husky shook his head. "It's me dumbass, I'm freezing by balls off out here. Now open up the damn door before I break it down!"

The voice replied "Sheesh, calm your self, I'll open the door. Come on in Ulric."

Ulric entered the door to the warehouse and was immediately met with some steep metal stairs leading down to a lower level of the huge building. At the bottom of the stairs was a hallway filled with doors numbered one through ten. Each door looked like an entrance to a bunker with reinforced doors with no handles on the outside. Ulric went straight to door seven where a sign hang over the door that said "Wolvish Pawn Shop" and pounded on the metal. He was greeted by the sliding of steel as the eye slit of the door opened showing a yellow pair of eyes and a grunt.

"Hey buddy, why are you back so soon?" the animal questioned.

"Let me inside and then will talk okay Joey." Ulric replied frustrated with the wolverine's constant joking suspicion of everyone he knew. The wolverine had a mix of gray-black fur, has supreme intelligence, and used to be an underground crime boss. He was at least until he had a serious accident that caused him to be left with one lung. He had surgery in the only hospital that would take criminals, just known as the Clinic, leaving him with a scar down his entire torso" Honestly it's a miracle he is still alive and that is basically all Ulric knows about Joe in his prime. Now Joe masterminds low key jobs with Ulric to make a living. A most interesting living at that. Joe found Ulric as pup during a snowstorm in a lumberyard and took care of him ever since.

"Well quit yo bitchin' and come on in. Welcome back home my boy." Joe said as he gestured to their shop slash home with an assortment of weapons and illegal substances. They had both of their beds in a lounge area of the shop hidden with a red curtain in the back.

"It's only been sixteen hours since I was here last. Don't be melodramatic Joe."

"Excuse me for having manners, at least I don't demand for everything like some mammals."

"Hey screw you, so you want to know why I'm back so soon?" He didn't stop to give Joe a chance to run his mouth "That last job you gave me was a complete success."

"Really?! Man I thought that would take a least a couple days but you pulled it off in a few hours. You sold the car and everything already?"

"Yeah it went by really smoothly the old deer didn't even realize his car was gone until it was too late and I managed to get the Ram Charger to the drop off point before I was followed. I found out the old man didn't have any real documentation on the car and it was basically free game. I contacted our contractor and he said our payment would be delivered within the week" Ulric said proudly as he thought of how easily he stole the car filled with stolen goods from the old buck. A thief stealing from a thief leads to breaking through to the unknown.

"Sounds good. You know I have another job for you if you're still feeling the high from the success" the wolverine said tauntingly with the devil's face plastered on his face.

"Spit it out old man, what do you got for me?"

"Oh yes, finally! I have been planing this one for a while." He said as he walked toward a back door behind the counter that said "RESTRICTED ACCESS" in red letters. Into their planning room with a whiteboard and all sorts of equipment from guns on the walls to supply crates.

"Here is my newest plan!" Joe showed complete enthusiasm as he gestured toward the whiteboard with filled with diagrams.

Ulric looked at the whiteboard questioning "What are all these diagrams for anyways? We never do anything complicated enough that couldn't be explained orally."

"Well, this job may be a little more complicated than some we have pulled off, but with a little help from Key, Don, Con, we can make serious money off of this."

"How much could we make that you would drag those three idiots into one of our personal operations?

Have you gone mad those three as as bad as a group of toddlers on crack!" To be honest the three red foxes were good as team but almost impossible to work with. They had a knack for fucking up enough little things with their constant bickering to mess up entire operations. It would have to be a big score for Joey to even consider bringing them in.

Joe defended saying "Hey, you can't talk about them being toddlers when you're just seventeen and they're at least four years older than you. Trust me if we are even going to get anywhere near this place we'll need their help. Don is good with computers, Key is a master with locks, and Con is has the stereotypical smooth talking you'd expect from a fox. All you need to do is keep them on track and drive them and we can hit this place."

He then continued "The place I want you guys to hit is the home of this rich wolf that used to be a huge government contact of mine while I was still in the mafia. His name is George O'Fang, and he always bragged about his fortune he hid in his mansion in Canyonlands. Do not think I was serious when I said hid, because I really meant "hid" as in protected with guards, high tech security, and enough ammo to supply an army. We will probably only get one chance, so I want to focus on the tech and ammo."

"This sounds like a huge deal, how much do you think we could get?" Ulric said curiously.

"We won't be able to sell the goods all at once, it would last us around ten years if we we're to live off it as we are now, but I want a bigger operation to get going."

That was really saying something because Ulric knew of Joe as someone who just wished to hide from the world itself. "Wow, man that sounds awesome, and dangerous..."

"Yeah it's about as risky as we can do right now without the risk of getting our heads cut off. Well I assume you're tired and so am I, we can discus the job later on." Joe said contently heading back to the main part of the pawn shop.

Ulric followed him to the main part of the shop "Yeah I'm tired but I need some time to think before I head to bed."

"G'night then see you tomorrow" Joe said as he went to pass out on his bed behind the curtain.

Ulric leaned on the counter watching the news on a flatscreen mounted on the wall while thinking how they may pull this off.

 **Hey don't worry, will be Judy and Nick in this story. This is just the prologue to set up my main OC's. I have no idea what I'm doing and probably won't update often (hopefully once a week). So, by all means tell me how I did and I will be open to suggestions.**


End file.
